Electric
by Domomomo
Summary: "You gotta learn your place. And for tonight…" He latched the leash he had been fiddling with onto her collar, tugging it roughly so her face was mere centimeters from his. "You're mine." Dub-con Prussia/Hungary.


_Alright, THIS FIC. This is a story I've been working on for MONTHS. Like... since May? Maybe earlier, who knows. But ANYWAY, not only is this my longest oneshot, it's also the kinkiest thing I've ever written. Ever. I'm very proud of this piece, so I hope you can all enjoy it as much as I do! Now, without further ado, enjoy and review!_

_**EDIT:** I'd like to apologize to anon for not stating originally that** this is dub-con**. It totally slipped my mind, and it didn't occur to me that it wasn't labeled until you pointed it out. Thank you very much, anon, and I'm sorry for any discomfort it caused you.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Guess who's home!"<p>

Elizabeta yelped in surprise, her body instinctively lurching away from the attacker as her hands ripped away the ones covering her eyes. "Wh-What the hell was that?" Gilbert did nothing but laugh as she set about trying to find the book she had flung away in shock.

"It was a greeting. Duh."

"Well it was _annoying_," she replied with a huff, not at all impressed with his behavior. "Where have you been? You didn't tell me where you were going when you left this morning."

"I was at West's. Haven't hung out with him in a while. We had a great time."

Glancing out of the corner of her eye Elizabeta caught his slight grin, looking for where she launched her novel instead of returning his smile. "That's good to hear."

"Yep. So, what did you do without the awesome me today?" Gilbert inquired, not really interested in how her day had gone but attempting to fake it.

Elizabeta must have sensed his indifference, picking up her book and opening it back up, replying in an equally jaded tone of voice. "Nothing big, just groceries and gardening."

"Oh yeah? How are the vegetables?"

"They're doing well, thanks to the sun and rain we've been getting. They'll be fully grown soon." Her eyes never left the pages of her novel even as she spoke, turning a page slowly.

"That's… good."

"Mhmm."

The couple lapsed into silence, Gilbert twiddling his thumbs awkwardly and racking his brain for a way to approach his topic. He decided on an abrupt bark of laughter and slapping his leg in 'recollection', startling Elizabeta and causing her to jump slightly. "Haha, that reminds me for some reason," he commented with a chuckle, giving his girlfriend an opportunity to ask him what he was reminded of. When she did no such thing, Gilbert continued. "While I was at West's house I did some snooping, and you'll never guess what I found." He paused for dramatic effect and leaned toward her as if he was going to share a particularly interesting secret before loudly whispering, "His _porn collection_."

Elizabeta's reaction could not have been more perfect. As soon as the words were spoken she froze up, her eyes growing wide and serving as the only evidence that she heard him. To her credit, Elizabeta didn't blush, but her voice shook slightly when she replied. "I-Is that so." It was more of a statement than a question, though Gilbert took it as a question anyway.

"Yep. And lemme tell ya, West has got some kinky shit. I knew the guy had a bondage fetish, but man. Outta this world." Gilbert's eyes shone with mischief and did not fail to notice the slight curiosity swimming in hers, attention focused less and less on the book and more on Gilbert. "I mean, he's got stuff with ropes and gags and stuff, but there was this one video where they used a shock collar."

Elizabeta's nose wrinkled in distaste. "A shock collar? What's hot about getting electrocuted?"

The man did his best to smother the smirk threatening to bloom on his face as he replied, "No, it's not like that! It was more like a little shock. It didn't hurt her or anything." Gilbert nearly rolled his eyes at the flash of disappointment she showed at Ludwig's porn not being gay. "What, did you think I was going to look at homo porn? As if."

"Besides there being a collar, I don't really see how that counts as bondage," Elizabeta commented dubiously, effectively skirting his accusation about her gay-oriented reading habits.

This time Gilbert let his smirk show. "The whole thing was about control. Whenever the chick mouthed off at him, the guy pressed a button and the collar shocked her. Eventually, she stopped, and, well, you can pretty much guess where it went from there." Gilbert took this moment to carefully observe Elizabeta; her eyebrows were creased in thought, perhaps imagining the situation with a more Asian cast (namely Yong Soo and Yao, because for some reason she wouldn't stop obsessing over them as a couple), but the important thing was that she wasn't rejecting it. Sure, she hadn't flat-out said that she liked it, but it could only be positive if she didn't give immediate refusal. Now, it was time to act. "Oh, I got you something from Berlin. I thought of you as soon as I saw it."

She raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes first," Gilbert instructed, his girlfriend reluctantly obeying his command. She heard him shuffle away and the soft rustling of a plastic bag, the footsteps returning and the couch dipping as Gilbert sat down beside her.

_Click_.

She didn't even wait for him to give the go-ahead, Elizabeta's eyes snapping open and her fingers wrapping tightly over the device around her neck.

Gilbert couldn't help the slightly goofy smirk that claimed his face as she tugged relentlessly on the collar, trying to remove it with no success. He wrapped his second item, a black leash, around his hand excitedly.

Elizabeta snarled in frustration as she tried to remove the collar, paling slightly when her hands found the small padlock on the back. "Gilbert," she hissed in warning, "unlock this thing. Right. Now."

"Nope. You gotta learn your place. And for tonight…" He latched the leash he had been fiddling with onto her collar, tugging it roughly so her face was mere centimeters from his. "You're mine."

She bristled, barely able to contain the threatening outburst of fury. "I am _not_ your pet! So take this off me this instant or I'll—" Elizabeta yelped in surprise as a stinging jolt raced down her spine, a shit-eating grin resting on Gilbert's face and a small remote in his hand.

"First rule of the night: no backtalk. You'll do what I say when I say to do it. You'll say 'yes' and 'please'. If you don't, you'll be punished. Got it?"

"Like hell," Elizabeta growled stubbornly.

Unexpectedly, the answer made her boyfriend's smile widen. "Suit yourself, then." With a flick of his thumb he had Elizabeta crying out yet again, the collar making an audible buzzing sound as it supplied a small shock. Before another complaint could be made, Gilbert yanked her forward, attaching his lips to hers. It was only seconds before she tried to bite him, greeted with only minimal success before she was shocked yet again. Gilbert chuckled into her mouth when she flinched. He took the opportunity to suck on her lower lip, eliciting from her a strangled sound of both embarrassment and appreciation.

Elizabeta persisted in her escape attempts like a lab rat after food, not learning from her mistakes and being zapped again and again because of it. After 12 minutes Elizabeta finally ceased fighting. How could she escape now that he had her trapped under him on the sofa and was immobilizing both of her hands with his larger one? She knew when she was cornered, and she was simply too exhausted to keep it up.

Finally achieving her surrender, Gilbert pulled her backwards until he was the one lying on the cushions, tugging her leash and resting his hand on her thigh. He was confident that she wouldn't try to get away anymore, and if she did, well… she knew the consequences. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Though she was tired, Elizabeta still had plenty of fighting spirit, a menacing glare fixed on him, her lips tightly shut and refusing to grace him with an answer.

Well, that wouldn't do at all.

She shrieked in surprise as Gilbert yet again shocked her, the energy making her tremble at the sensation. "Rule number two: answer me when I talk to you. Show me respect. Is that clear?"

His girlfriend was literally boiling with anger, a terse "Yes" said through gritted teeth.

"Good girl." Gilbert gave her a superior look from below her, making Elizabeta feel rather intimidated despite how she had more physical strength than he did. She might have also possibly been maybe, just a teeny bit, kind of sort of really turned on. Maybe. "Since you're being so obedient, I think you deserve a treat, hmm?"

Elizabeta wasn't sure if his question was rhetorical, but nonetheless replied, "Please." She'd been in many degrading situations in her long lifetime, but not one was as mortifying as being treated like some sort of animal and being talked to like a child by someone like Gilbert. It was usually he that was being childish and acting like a brutish beast, but now the tables had turned and he was scolding her for 'misbehaving'. It was embarrassing beyond compare.

His smile widening, Gilbert pushed Elizabeta off him and to her feet, standing up himself and pulling at her leash. "Then let's get somewhere more comfortable."

She shuffled after him unsurely, beyond embarrassed and verging on unwilling to go through with it. He gave a particularly sharp yank, prompting her to keep going. Slowly and in complete opposition to the impatient atmosphere, Gilbert led her down the stairs to the basement-turned-bedroom. Pulling her through the doorway into his domain, he closed the door behind her, leaning back against it and turning her toward him. He connected their lips, kissing her slowly and sensually, but there was an undertone of eagerness as if Gilbert was warring between taking it one step at a time and throwing her onto the bed. It was no time at all until a calloused hand wandered from her hip underneath her shirt, the rough pads of his fingers scraping against her stomach. Elizabeta shivered and tried to ignore the slight tickling, wrapping her arms around Gilbert's neck and holding his head in place as if he would go if she didn't.

Losing herself in the kiss, Elizabeta let her control slip marginally, the long nails of her fingers biting into his shoulder. Despite the groan of encouragement, she felt a quick shock, causing her to yelp into his mouth. Gilbert pulled away with a husky chuckle to remove her layers of clothing, the action breaking the thread of saliva that connected the couple's mouths.

As predicted, the moment her shirt and bra came of Gilbert's hands immediately rushed back to her breasts, fingers squeezing and thumbing over dusky nipples and sending small tremors traveling through her body. He turned them around so she was trapped between his frame and the door frame, fondling until she was weak in the knees. Gilbert quickly became tired with their position, however, and pulled her over to the bed, then pushing her onto it none-too-gently. "Take your pants off," he instructed.

Reluctantly, Elizabeta shimmied out of her skinny jeans, removing her panties as well when he ordered her to do so. She found it rather awkward for her to be sitting on his bed completely naked while he himself was fully clothed, but at the rate things were going the problem would be solved soon enough.

It was apparent that Gilbert hadn't quite thought the order of events through, as he struggled to maneuver behind her until he ended up snug against her back, his legs hanging off the bed on either side of her. The soft fabric of his shirt brushed against her bare skin in a most pleasing way, a stark contrast to the rough material of his jeans. As soon as he was comfortably situated his hands reached around to capture her breasts, his head resting on her shoulder so he could watch himself work.

When he rubbed a sensitive patch of skin she keened, the little noise invigorating him further. Gilbert couldn't explain the thrill he felt when he held her in his hands like this, the overwhelming desire to feel the warm weight against his palms, the delight in rolling pert nipples between his fingers and watching them harden because of his touch and his alone. He couldn't explain it, but it was a deep-felt passion of his, and he would trade anything just to hear her moan his name over and over like a scratched record.

Unbeknownst to Gilbert, Elizabeta's sentiments were the same. She was content to sit in his lap as he fondled her, and even if she made embarrassing sounds she didn't care. His caressing hands felt too good. He tweaked a nipple again and she gave a small hum of encouragement, delighted when he did it again to garner the same response. There was no stopping it as noises tumbled from her lips, not when he started sucking and marking up her shoulder, not when he began to grind his length against her backside. Overwhelming bliss.

Satisfied with the red spots left by his mouth, Gilbert trailed kisses over her collar and up her neck, his lips latching onto her earlobe so he could nibble and suck on it. "Hang on, I've got something I want to try…" Gilbert whispered, his breath on her ear causing her to shiver. Adjusting their positions so he was now straddling her wide hips, Gilbert made quick work of shedding his shirt, removing his belt and unzipping his jeans.

It wasn't until he had pulled down his boxers and started stroking himself, smearing precum over the entire length, that she realized what he was about to do. Elizabeta drew her hands up to cover her breasts, suddenly shy. A sharp zap made her hands leave immediately, the culprit being the not-so-innocent remote in Gilbert's free hand.

He was the very picture of smug, his entire demeanor radiating dominance and his right hand still moving along his cock. "Did I say you could cover yourself?"

Elizabeta had to work hard to bite back a scathing reply, knowing that it could only result in more shocks. "No."

"Heh. Good girl," the albino praised. Satisfied with his lubricating job, Gilbert maneuvered himself above Elizabeta, his arms placed on either side of her head and his hard-on sliding along her skin lightly.

She tilted her head downward and stared at the erection resting between her breasts, a feeling of insecurity washing over her. Until now, she had never been very concerned with the size of her breasts, instead worrying about comfort and keeping them out of the way. Elizabeta had always considered them fairly large, but now that she was looking at _him_, she was starting to wonder if they would be able to encase his thick cock completely. (Not that she would ever vocalize that opinion. Gilbert's ego was big enough as it was, and he didn't need any comments like that inflating it further.) Looking up, Elizabeta's eyes connected with her boyfriend's, a tenderness shining in both pairs as well as raw sexual desire.

"Push your tits together."

She did as she was told, pressing the mounds against each other and around his dick as much as possible. Gilbert took a moment to appreciate the sight of a submissive Elizabeta bowing to his every whim. Then, ever so slowly, he pushed himself further, a drawn out groan slipping from his mouth as her boobs encased his member tightly.

And then Elizabeta got a brilliant idea.

Craning her head toward him, Elizabeta took the head of Gilbert's cock in her mouth, coating it with her saliva and looking into his face expectantly. He literally stopped breathing for a moment, his following breaths shallow and eyes wide and glazed. Subconsciously, he thrust forward roughly, pushing himself further into Elizabeta's mouth and making her job much easier.

This was perfect. Elizabeta now had control of the situation. She swirled her tongue around the tip and into his slit, all the while pushing and rotating her breasts as if to massage his dick.

Gilbert's eyes fell closed almost immediately, grinding against her in a way that caused the coarse hair of his groin to irritate her skin a tad. Mingled with his grunts and groans Elizabeta heard him murmur, "You're such a good girl, Lizzy… so good…" It bothered her immensely that Gilbert was coherent enough to keep to his little roleplay while she was tittitty fucking him _and_ giving him head, so she responded to his moans with a retaliatory bite (he liked it rough anyhow). Apparently, he was also coherent enough to press a button, evidenced by the uncomfortable jolt that ran through her only seconds later. She cursed him through her full mouth and deliberately began pressing harder against him, but her lower body was reacting in a way that she did not want it to.

She couldn't stop rubbing her thighs against each other in discomfort, an unexpected sensation pooling somewhere south. There was no way she was getting turned on by this, but she kept squirming and squeezing her legs together whenever she received a shock. It was so wrong to find that sort of thrill in pain, to begin finding pleasure when he treated her like his own pet, to grow so wet just thinking about the amount of control he had over her in this moment. She was _not_ supposed be enjoying it, yet here she was, trying to stifle any moan that might slip out as she bobbed her head forward and back.

The timing couldn't have been worse, Gilbert's cock slipping out of her mouth mere seconds before he came onto her face and neck, a strained grunt sounding as he emptied himself onto her. Elizabeta squawked in surprise the very instant the liquid spilled onto her, staring in disbelief as she slowly lifted one of her hands to her face and wiped some of his semen from her chin.

When he regained his breath, Gilbert looked at his girlfriend with the most smug expression she'd ever seen, no doubt pleased that he could claim her in such a way. "God, you're a mess. Why don't you clean yourself off?"

Elizabeta narrowed her eyes at him, sniping back by saying, "Well then get me a _towel_ so I can clean myself off."

Gilbert tsked in disapproval. "Why waste a perfectly good towel? Clean it off yourself."

She gaped at him. "Cl… Clean it off _myself_?" she stammered in mortification. "Just let me go get a towel!"

"I said to clean it off yourself," Gilbert said with a sneer, his thumb hovering over the button of the shock collar's remote.

Elizabeta could only stare at him with wide eyes. He was seriously telling her to clean his cum from her face by licking it off? Everything within her told her to object, but the longer she took to answer him, the closer he seemed to pressing the button. Desperately not wanting to experience the pain again (she liked the message of the collar, but the stinging was not at all worth it, if you asked her), she answered him with audible embarrassment before taking the finger she'd wiped her face with and hesitantly sealed her lips around it.

To her credit, Elizabeta kept her glare in place as she sucked her fingers clean of his mess, but blushing cheeks were inevitable as she felt his erection come to life against her abdomen. Though Gilbert's gaze was fixed on her, his thoughts were clearly elsewhere, if his unfocused eyes were any indication. Almost by reflex, his hips moved slowly, the somewhat-hard length slipping over the soft skin of her stomach. His face suddenly scrunched up, his eyes squeezing shut as a cross between a moan and a grunt slipped from his mouth.

When he opened his eyes he seemed to be back in control, trademark smirk returning and accompanied by a haughty chuckle. Gilbert stared at her until she finally got the majority of his seed off, Elizabeta making a show of sliding her finger out of her mouth just to spite him. As she rubbed her face with her wrist to get rid of any wetness there, she noted with disdain that her skin was still rather sticky. It couldn't be helped at the moment, though, what with Gilbert pinning her to the mattress and showing no signs of removing himself. "Happy?" she asked, her words dripping with spite.

"Very." Oh, how she wanted to punch him at that moment. "Now, for being such a good girl," Gilbert scooted backwards until he was seated on his knees between her open legs, "I'll reward you."

Before Elizabeta could ask what he meant by 'reward' Gilbert hoisted her up by her thighs, moving his hands to her hips when her legs were securely settled over his shoulders. She stared up at him with an embarrassed sort of anticipation, her hands grasping at the sheets beneath her nervously. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards before he focused his attention at what was right in front of him. The dark curls were glistening with Elizabeta's fluids, a heady and salty scent reaching his nose. He couldn't say that the smell was by any means great, but it wasn't bad in the least, if only for the fact that it was hers. Testing, Gilbert let out a small puff of air, delighting in the way her leg muscles tensed and shuddered, the action partnered with a barely audible whine.

Slowly, he leaned forward until his face was nestled in coarse hair, nuzzling it absently and causing Elizabeta to moan quietly yet again. Any hopes she had of staying silent, however, were completely abandoned as she felt his tongue dip into her body, sliding and moving in such a way that she couldn't help but voice her arousal. She fought valiantly, trying to limit herself to heavy pants of oxygen, but the battle was lost when he began rubbing her walls, humming in obvious approval. Elizabeta shrieked, her hands fisting into the bedding, and she struggled to breathe steadily. Her brain was dizzy and empty, only able to comprehend the appendage currently exploring her most intimate place, reaching and slipping around within her.

With so little effort, he had reduced her to a writhing mess of pleasure, her constant murmurs of 'Yes' and 'Oh God, Gilbert, more' spurring him to plunge deeper. Eventually, he'd mapped as much of her as he could, slipping his tongue out of her to target another of her sensitivities. Using his teeth to capture her clit, Elizabeta emitted a rather breathless moan, her body wriggling and jostling Gilbert a tad. With the click of a button, he had her crying out again, the pulse causing a jerk reaction in the form of an upward thrust. "A-Ahh… Gilbert…" Elizabeta gasped, willing her eyes to remain open so she could watch her lover pleasure her. He was currently sucking on the small bud with vigor, two of his fingers pushing into her and touching places that his tongue hadn't been able to reach.

As he continued he discovered an interesting fact, one that he didn't hesitate to exploit: the harder he sucked, the louder Elizabeta became. He applied as much suction as he could, his tongue prodding the center. In return, she panted even harder and moaned even louder, wriggling and grateful Gilbert was too distracted to shock her. By this point she was shamelessly bucking up to him, encouraging him to simply get her off before she went crazy.

He removed his fingers when she began sporadically clenching around the digits, replacing them with his mouth once again. Without hesitation he thrust his tongue inside her, greedily consuming the natural lubricant her body produced. It was only a matter of seconds before Elizabeta's body surrendered to ecstasy, a sudden rush of liquid flowing from her body into Gilbert's waiting mouth. Every gulp had the couple giving twin moans of satisfaction until she was spent, Gilbert pulling away with a sound akin to that of a man who was lost in the desert taking a sip of cold water, refreshed and gratified.

Gilbert set her down gently, stroking her leg absently as she steadied her breathing and only moving once she had calmed somewhat. She eyed him quizzically when he leaned over the edge of the bed, swinging his arm back and forth until his fingers hooked onto the plastic bag resting on the floor. "What's in the bag…?"

"Just another thing we're going to play with," he said nonchalantly, shrugging as if he wasn't interested, as if he _didn't_ have a raging hard-on.

"Wh… what?"

Practically leering, Gilbert pulled out the item. "What, you've never seen one of these before?"

"A _vibrator_?" She was correct. In his hand he held a navy blue egg vibrator, a short wire trailing from it and connecting to another control. If possible, the flush on Elizabeta's cheeks took on an even deeper shade of red as he rolled the toy in his hand, a devious grin playing on his lips. If she were to be honest, she couldn't say with 100% certainty that she was quite ready to have another go, seeing as she was still lightly perspiring and breathing shallowly (and he wasn't, the asshole), but she couldn't deny that she wanted to, her core's muscles already clamping in anticipation of the object.

"Bingo. So what I'm going to do is put this in you," he began, prodding her silken folds with the egg, "turn it on, and listen as you make your whorish little noises until you come. Sound good?"

Elizabeta immediately jumped onto the defensive. "I am _not_ a whore! Don't call me that!"

His response was a sneer. "Would you prefer I called you a slut then? Or maybe sex kitten, since you insist on being so catty with me." Without fanfare, Gilbert pushed the object into her.

"H-How many times do I have to tell you I'm not an animal, you brutish—!" Twin jolts seized her body, the cause being the two remotes in Gilbert's clutches. She did her best to stifle the whine that threatened to emerge from her throat, and her efforts paid off – Gilbert frowned at her lack of response. The look, to her surprise, swiftly morphed into one of challenge, an echo from their youth when days were filled with sword fighting and competition. The look was one often seen when Gilbert saw an opportunity she didn't, and in turn out-foxed her. It was a dangerous thing to see him with such an expression, and she didn't dare let her guard down for even a moment, lest he win their unspoken game.

"What's wrong," he began blandly, "can't feel it?" Elizabeta sealed her lips and her brow creased in exertion, no doubt due to the fact that his fingers had pushed back inside and were nudging the egg even further into her. It was obvious that Gilbert's girlfriend was doing her absolute best to stay quiet, so all he would have to do is be even better than her absolute best. An easy task. "Well, I guess we'll have to turn it up, then."

Elizabeta had only a second to react before the vibrator was switched to a higher setting, a powerful, wonderful sensation accompanying it. There was no stopping the soft mewl she released, nor was there any stopping the stream of strained cries that followed. Gilbert ducked his head and connected his lips to hers, gobbling up her sounds as if they were a rare delicacy. His greedy tongue explored familiar territory, tasting her and wanting more. When the need for air became too great he pulled away just a tad, panting and uttering a coarse "I win".

In return Elizabeta gave a whispered moan of his name, reaching shaky hands up to yank him back down again. Gilbert struggled to take off his pants as he continued kissing his lover, but eventually he got them and his boxers down far enough so he could kick them off. Both remotes were long forgotten, the pair rolling onto their sides so Gilbert could make use of his hands. Long digits drifted over her soft stomach and down to her ass where they squeeze, prompting Elizabeta to yelp in surprise into his mouth. She pulled at his hair in retaliation, and Gilbert knotted his own hands into hers as he kissed her deeply. Their tongues moved hotly against each other, engaged in a sloppy yet passionate dance.

Elizabeta let one hand rest on his jaw before travelling down his torso, over the trail of hair on his abdomen before she secured her grip over his cock. Invigorated by the choked sound Gilbert made, she stroked his member with more force than was probably necessary. In turn, Gilbert sucked on her tongue, eliciting a desperate sound from Elizabeta. He pulled one hand out of her hair so it could be used to stimulate Elizabeta's clit and return the favor. Needy 'hnnnngh's and 'aaahhh's poured from her mouth, so incredibly close to the edge was she. Still, despite the distraction, Elizabeta worked her hand over Gilbert's cock at a furious pace, determined to get him off before she did (she had to win at least _one_ competition that night).

And she did win, she noted smugly when her boyfriend's eyes screwed shut as he came, his semen shooting to cover both his and her own stomach. In a valiant effort, Gilbert continued to rub her small bud until she came a few minutes later, a strangled cry piercing the air as rich cream spilled out of her. Both were breathing harsh, a sheen of sweat coating the couple as they tried to calm the rapid beating of their hearts.

Gilbert was the first to speak. "_Wow_. That was fucking _amazing_." His expression was satisfied and awestruck, as if the previous events were too surreal to be true.

"I… hate you… so much," she panted, looking down at her hand that was now covered in sticky translucent liquid.

He offered a tired leer. "Oh yeah? Didn't sound like it, the way you were begging."

"Whatever." She huffed and turned onto her other side, no longer facing him. She wiped her filthy hand on the bedding and grumbled when Gilbert wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his own body.

"Love you too."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes but made herself comfortable nonetheless, soon lulled into dreamland by the steady puffs of breath Gilbert let out. She would be even more angry when she woke up and learned that Gilbert had left the key to the collar at Ludwig's house, but for now she was contented... angry as a hornet, but content.

Kind of.


End file.
